


The Cat Who Caught a Cockatiel

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akumas, Birb Hizashi, Black Cat Aizawa, M/M, Miraculous AU!, Some mild spoilers, basically erasermic, but with the miraculous plot, fpr miraculous, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: One awful day transformed Shouta’s life. Suddenly, he had to deal with being a superhero on top of school, life, and his certain crush on a boy in his class....At least, he gets a partner to help him. Now if only he’d stop flirting long enough to catch akumas...





	1. Beginning

It all started with a trio of bullies, jerks that Shouta was well acquainted with at school. They didn’t bother Shouta for the most part past a few occasional jeers and snips. Even then, Nemuri was more than glad to fire back twofold for him.

But then, Shouta hadn’t taken into account the recent villain attacks. That those bullies were full of enough hate to actually fester and twist their very beings into gross caricatures of their former selves by the hand of some horrifying force. Their poor victim hadn’t thought so either. They stood frozen in fear. 

Shouta could relate. He had only been passing by on his way home from school, but it wasn’t every day you witnessed three people you knew become monsters before your eyes. Shouta could’ve been like that kid or he could’ve ran. 

And, he did. Towards the kid and the looming three headed monster glaring down at them. Shouta just managed to knock the kid away as the monster slammed its fists downward. 

The two tumbled to the sidewalk hard, but Shouta didn’t let that stop him from clambering to his feet, dragging the kid along with him, and just didn’t stop. Behind him, he heard the loudest roar he’d ever heard along with a shaking tremor. Shouta’s heart hammered twice as hard. His lungs felt like they were tightening as he pushed himself to run faster and faster. 

It’s only when the noise was far enough behind him that Shouta takes a moment to actually think. He looked down at the kid, a small teenager who looked up at him with terrified eyes. They held onto his arm like a lifeline even now. As if he was their only hope. Shouta’s heart clenched at the sight. 

He knew he had to be that hope if it was the last thing he’d do. 

Safety. He needed safety. Shouta looked around him for a moment before setting off again. The kid behind him followed dutifully behind as they past storefront after storefront- 

“Iida!” A horrible cacophony of voices bellowed. The kid Shouta pulled behind him stiffened with a loud gasp. A resounding shutter as something slammed down onto the ground shook the ground. Without thinking, Shouta grabbed the kid and yanked him into the nearest hiding spot, a narrow alley between a post office and a dollar store. 

Shouta held his breath as echoing footsteps thundered down the pavement. He heard a slight whimper in his arms. The footsteps suddenly stopped along with Shouta’s heart. Shouta quickly clamped his hand over Iida’s mouth. 

“Iida, where are you, little buddy?” That trio of voices called out. Shouta felt the kid tremble in his arms. 

“It’s going to be ok.” Shouta whispered just barely audible to his own ears. “We’re going to be ok. We’re almost there.”

He said even though his eyes were glued to the front of the alley, watching as a large shadow grew. Readying himself for the moment he’d have to take off running.

There was terrifying moment as the giant past the alley, but it soon past. Shouta waited for a long agonizing moment before even thinking of heading out. When he did though, he ran with all he had to his destination. 

Shouta burst through the glass doors of police station. Police officers swarmed him, firing off quick questions that Shouta didn’t have the energy to answer. A tremble shook his body. He nearly dropped Iida in the process as his hands suddenly felt like they couldn’t function. He realized there was a rasping breath in his ear matched the shuttering rise and fall of his breath. He heard Iida say something, but he could barely hear over the pounding of his own heart. 

And just when Shouta thought it would all reach a crescendo, one particularly towering officer shooed the rest of the cops away, ordering them to bring a shock blanket. Sure enough, Shouta was being lead to a seat and had a blanket draped around him. The officer that helped him sat next to him, a concerned look on his face almost comical compared to the thick muscle beneath his uniform. 

The officer, Toshinori, his uniform read, said something to him. Shouta couldn’t find it in himself to answer, however. His mind kept replaying the events leading him here in choppy clips that sent his heart spiking. 

Iida, however, was more than glad to speak up. He spoke fast and strictly formal, explaining in detail what happened. Toshinori nodded along, his broad face schooled into a patient cheer. 

“That was very brave of you two.” 

“Actually, it was mostly him.” Iida looked down. “I was a coward. I was too scared to do anything at all. He’s the real hero.” Iida gestured towards Shouta with the hand he still had clinched firmly to Shouta’s arm. “Without him, I would probably be dead.” 

Shouta couldn’t decide whether to scoff, laugh, or vomit at that moment. 

“Don’t sweat it too much, kid.” Toshinori clapped a large hand on Iida’s shoulder. “It’s perfectly normal to feel frightened in that moment, but don’t you worry.” Toshinori turned towards the large windows of the police station’s front. “We have our best on the job.” Toshinori suddenly clapped, facing the two with his crystal blue eyes and an aggressive smile. “Now, what is your parent’s number?” He practically announced. 

Their chatter went on as Shouta slowly calmed down. He shrugged off the blanket, content to let Iida and Toshinori chatter on as he sat between them with only a short response here and there-

Until the front door burst open. 

“Tensei!” Iida let go of Shouta to run to the guy, presumably Tensei, at the door. Tensei leaned against the door, puffing as if he’d run a marathon. He must be an older student; he wore a uniform like It took him a moment to even realize his brother waiting in front of him.

But when he did, he crushed Iida into a hug. “Thank god, you’re alright. When mom told me you were in a villain attack, I nearly had a heart attack.” The two started talking a mile a minute, trying to catch each other up.

It was sweet enough to make Shouta smile. Just a little. 

Then, another officer, a redhead with an ever present scowl, cut in. “The monster has been dealt with apparently. God knows how. But, the men we sent out are giving the all clear. You three should clear out, so we can get back to work. Isn’t that right, Toshinori?” 

“Right.” Any cheer in Toshinori seemed to bleed from him. He clapped Shouta on the shoulder. “I’ll see them out.” 

“No, there’s no need. Tenya and I have to hurry home anyway. Thank you so much for your help, officers.” And with that, they left, leaving Shouta with Toshinori to show him the door. 

“You did a good thing today, kid.” Toshinori smiled at him. “I wish more kids were like you.” Shouta only grunted in response. Toshinori took with a laugh, giving a pat on his backpack as he left. 

Shouta didn’t think anything of it. Not until he got home and opened his bag. That’s where he found a strange box sitting ontop of his textbooks. 

Shouta picked it up. It was a ring box striped with red and white over a navy blue background. When Shouta opened it, a white ring sat nestled between the box’s cushions. Shouta took the ring from its spot and rolled it in his hand. There was nothing extraordinary about it, just a thick band with a plain top. Shouta slipped it on his finger. 

“Finally!” 

Shouta’s eyes widened as a tiny catlike figure appeared before his eyes. The...thing stretched it’s tiny appendages with a yawn. “I’ve been telling master to let me out, but no! Yet, he lets Sugarcube go ages ago. It’s so unfair.” The little figure turned its green slit eyes towards Shouta. “But, beggars can’t be choosers, I guess. Say, what’s the situation with cheese in your house?” 

Shouta blinked once. Then twice. He rubbed his eyes, but the floating cat still floated in front of him. Shouta made his way to his bed and flopped down. 

“Hey! You can’t sleep now, kid! I need to know if there’s any new cheeses to try!”

Shouta ignored tiny jabs to his head and curled deeper into his sheets. He shut his eyes, determined to sleep away this delusion.

“Kidddd. Come on.” Shouta didn’t move. “Come on, people usually jump at the idea of superpowers.” The cat poked his head again. “Come ooooon.”

Shouta groaned. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Well, nice to meet you, too, sourpuss. My name is Plagg.” 

Shouta sat up, aiming a dead stare at the cat. “I’m Shouta. What the hell are you?” Shouta poked at Plagg. The cat squished with a giggle. Shouta did it again, surprised at how...frankly life like he felt.

“Stop it, kid! That tickles!” Plagg swatted Shouta’s fingers away. “Anyway, I’m your kwami!” Plagg splayed his tiny arms. “I'm the one who lives in the black cat miraculous.” 

Shouta looked down at the ring on his finger. “And that means…” 

“Well, you are the welder now! You must use the powers of my miraculous and stop the forces of evil.” 

“Like the monster who attacked me earlier?” Shouta said slowly. 

“Oh, those aren’t monsters. Those are victims of akumas.” Shouts frowned at him despite the spike of terror that shot through his chest. 

There’s more.

“Yeah, people get possessed and run on a rampage. It’s pretty crazy, but all you have to do to stop it is to find the akuma and free it.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yep, Ladybug will take care of the rest!” Plagg assured him. 

“Ladybug?” 

“Yeah! Your partner!” 

Shouta sighed, letting his shoulders drop in defeat. “Ok. Why not? So, how do you expect me to free akumas from those big monsters?” 

“I’ll show you! Just say “Plagg, claws out!”” 

“Plagg, claws out.” Shouta repeated. Plagg disappeared into his ring, turning it a deep black. Suddenly, something washed over him. His green slacks disappeared only to be replaced by the softest black pants Shouta had ever worn. His blazer went next, turning into a matching black shirt and gloves with a fluffy white scarf that seemed to weigh down on his neck. Shouta hurried to whip out his phone and turned on the camera. Piercing red cat eyes stared down at him from behind the pointed eye mask now on his face. He dropped his phone. 

“What the hell?” Shouta grabbed his hair only to brush something. He checked his phone again. 

Cat ears. Of course. 

Shouta threw his hands up. What the hell as he supposed to do with this?

His hands flew to the scarf on his neck. The garment was soft almost like real fur, but the weight was getting on his nerves. He pulled at it, slowly loosening the tight wound around his neck...only the garment seemed to stretch on forever. Long loops formed around his body was he struggled to finally be free. 

He didn’t get free. After he pulled a fifth loop around himself, he switched tactics. He traced his fingers along one track of the scarf, letting his fingers run on and on until he came to the heavy end.

Shouta picked up the end. There was a pink contraption on the end, shaped in the form of a paw pad. Shouta ran his fingers over the fat center. The pad lit up into a screen like a phone’s full of applications. Shouta clicked through the tiny icons until he found one labeled owner’s manual. 

Huh. Shouta settled down onto the floor as he opened the app. 

************************************

The app had stressed secrecy above all else, so Shouta waited until night. He snuck out of the house easily enough and wandered down a few blocks before choosing an alley to transform in. The magic feeling washed over him once more, spitting him out in his cat outfit. 

Shouta had read that the scarf was meant to serve as a sort of grappling hook. Shouta took the end into his hand. The edge was curved with the paw’s toes. There was nothing for the scarf to use to latch onto things. 

...Then again, it was given to him by a talking cat in a magic ring. Shouta shrugged and walked out onto the sidewalk, spying around for a suitable target. He found one in a closed restaurant with a balcony based dining room. Shouta took his scarf in hand, swung it around, and tossed it upward. 

He missed. 

He reeled back the scarf and tried again. And missed. He repeated the process again. This time, the scarf snagged on something. Shouta yanked on the scarf, testing its tautness. However, every time he yanked, the scarf would lose tension. Shouta couldn’t understand why until a metal chair clanged against the balcony rails. 

The whole night went that way. Shouta practiced looping things with his scarf to little success. Shouta tried to keep his spirits up. It was his first night after all. However, he did manage a few times to secure a hold on a light post. Those few successes sent a surge of pride through him. 

Maybe, he could really do this. 

He managed to hook another light post. This time he tested its tautness before stepping back and running into a swing like the manual had described. It was exhilarating. Something about the suit amplified his abilities. What should have been a slight swing ended up sending him flying upward. Air rushed by his face, sending spikes of adrenaline rushing through him. Shouta let out a surprised laugh as he came back down only to swing up the other side. 

Then, he made the mistake of trying to swing to another post in his excitement. Thankfully, his suit seemed to absorb the force of the impact. 

But just as he was getting used to the scarf, the dark city skyline started to pinken. Shouta realized quickly that he had school in a few short hours. Shouta detransformed and hurried home to hop into bed. 

*************************

Shouta felt that late night clearly the next morning. 

The only reason he even managed to get out of bed was his alarm clock. He had overslept one too many times, leading him to set multiple times for the clock to go off. Usually, it was annoyance at best. 

Today, he wanted to murder his clock. 

But still, he managed to get dressed and clamber to school. He was even awake enough to open his lock despite how desperately his eyes wanted to shut for just five more minutes…

“Excuse me? You’re Aizawa right?” A tap echoed off his locker. Shouta started before giving the newcomer a weak glare. 

“My apologies.” Tensei nodded. “I just realized I forgot to thank you for what you’ve done.” 

Shouta blinked slowly before shaking his head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, alright. I just wanted you to know.” Tensei bowed slightly. “My name is Iida. Please let me know if-“ 

“Yo, Iida!” 

Shouta stiffened. Oh god, not today. 

No such luck. A blond guy with obnoxious orange mirror glasses Shouta knew too well bounded up. Shouta resisted the urge to run. 

“Oh, hi Yamada!” 

“I heard your lil bro was involved with that monster incident yesterday.” Hizashi said to Tensei with Shouta stuck in the middle. Shouta looked between the two, wondering if he should save himself the awkwardness and just run. 

“Yes, I was actually just talking to Aizawa here. He’s actually the reason Tenya got away.” 

“What really?” Hizashi turned to him with a wide excited smile on his face. Shouta couldn’t help but blush. “How’d you do that?” 

“It was not a big deal.” Shouta said in as even a voice he could manage, praying that he didn’t look as starstruck as he felt. Hizashi considered it for a moment before shrugging. 

“If you say so, dude. Still think that’s pretty heroic.” Hizashi turned towards Tensei, continuing to chatter and leaving Shouta even redder. 

Hizashi thinks he’s heroic. The thought sent butterflies crawling in his stomach just like any other time Hizashi acknowledged him. 

God, he needed to get out of here. At least in homeroom, there’s only Nemuri there to witness anything embarrassing. 

“Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys in homeroom!” was a strange way for Hizashi to end things, but Aizawa took it. He dashed off to homeroom, fighting to keep a smile off of his face. 

Hizashi thinks he’s heroic. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Someone’s in a good mood today.” Nemuri commented once she took her seat next to him. Shouta made a point to ignore her but couldn’t shake the slight smile from his face. “Did you hear what’s happening today?”

“What’s happening today?” Shouta frowned. He blinked and then looked around. At least half of his classmates are not present. “Where is everyone?” 

“Oh, so something else happened.” Nemuri’s smile creeped into something much more devilish. “Did you talk to Yamada by any chance?” 

“He talks to everyone.” 

“You’re not denying it.” Nemuri teased. She leaned forward in her desk, her hands resting on his cheeks. “Tell me.” 

“No.” 

“Tell me.” 

“No.” 

“Fine, I won’t tell you the interesting tidbit I picked off of Fukukado.” 

“Let me guess. She wants a date?” Shouta asked. 

“No, it’s-“ The classroom door opened. In filed their principal Nedzu. “Aww, damn it!” Nemuri pouted. 

“Class. As I’m sure you have all heard, there was an incident yesterday just after school with a few of our students. I’m sure you’re also aware of the results.“ Nedzu gestured to rows of empty desks speckled by a handful of students. “As is, we will be taking security measures to insure the safety of remaining students. However, we will be forced to combine our remaining students into one class in order for such measures to be more effective.” 

Nedzu gestured at the door. A few students filed in, most Shouta hardly recognized. There was Tensei who sent a slight smile when they made eye contact and thenFukukado who unfortunately did the same. But then, there was Hizashi who made his way straight down Shouta’s row. Shouta stiffened, suddenly overly aware of himself and howhe must look this morning. 

“Hey. This seat taken?” 

Shouta just shook his head. Hizashi took the seat, turning around to watch Tensei. 

“What the hell?” Nemuri mouthed at Shouta, eyes gleaming in interest. Shouta shook his head at her. It did little to disway her though. 

“Seems we’re all in the same class.” Tensei said as he took the seat next to Hisashi in front of Nemuri. “Nice to see you again, Aizawa.” 

“Ok, when did you go making more friends?” Nemuri teased. Shouta wasn’t sure what to answer her. Thankfully, Nedzu decided now was a good time to interrupt with a cough. 

“Of course along with combining classes, we will also be implementing higher security. I would like you all to meet a few of the officers that you’ll be seeing around campus.” 

A few officers file in, and Aizawa instantly woke up. Toshinori of all people stood amongst three other officers. Whatever is said next is lost on Shouta. Instead, his fingers found the white ring still on his finger. 

This can’t be a coincidence. 

“Blondie’s kinda cute.” Nemuri commented. 

“He’s a good man. Very capable. I’m glad they assigned him to us.” Tensei added. 

“How would you know...oh wait, right. Sorry.” Hizashi grimaced. 

“He also won’t you won’t be able to slip out of class.” Tensei snipped just a bit, still looking at Toshinori. Shouta could've sworn they had sought each other out. 

Hizashi groaned. “Come on. I told you I already knew the material well enough. I aced that test!” 

“That’s still not an excuse.” Tensei said. 

“It’s better than sleeping through classes. Isn’t that right, Aizawa?” 

Shouta started out of his thoughts. “Huh?” Nemuri and Hizashi just laughed. 

“ I feel that. Some of these teachers teach like they've lost all sense of fun in life.” Hizashi knocked his fist against Aizawa’s arm. “Don’t worry. We can make our own fun. Tensei and I have plenty of experience with it.” 

Something about that sentence sent the butterflies in Shouta’s stomach into a slight frenzy even when Tensei protested. 

“Excuse me, do I already need to separate you four?” Their teacher snapped. 

The four of them quickly settled down. Their teacher started in on their lesson, but Shouta’s thoughts couldn’t seem to settle. The lesson ticked by like molasses, but then they were finally dismissed. 

Shouta jumped up, aiming to go look for Toshinori. And, it was easy enough. Toshinori was stationed by the main entrance of the school with another officer. When Aizawa approaches, Toshinori’s eyes widened. He spout off something to his partner before walking up to Shouta. He gestured for Shouta to follow him. 

They walked into the science lab that was empty for the period. 

“Ok, young Aizawa. I assume you have questions.” Toshinori said. 

“Yes.” He held up the ring on his finger, now plain and white. “What is this? Why’d you give it to me?”

Toshinori glanced around as if a monster would pop out of the shadows. “I can’t exactly go into details now...but I owe you an explanation. I would’ve assumed Plagg would’ve explained most of the details.” 

“He was rather abrupt.” 

“Of course, he was.” Toshinori sighed. “Listen closely. There are many miraculouses. Over the years, many people have taken on the responsibility of wielding them in order to protect the world. However, we lost one of our wielders and along with him a few miraculouses. I suspect that the person responsible for the attack yesterday is in possession of at least one of them.” 

“Yeah? So, you need me to find it?” 

“I need you to do more than that. I need you to be a protector, young Aizawa. We will most certainly need the power of the Black Cat in order to succeed.” Toshinori clapped one hand onto his shoulder. His dead serious blue eyes bore into Aizawa’s. “It’s a lot to ask so suddenly, young Aizawa, but you stood courageous against the forces you will be facing even without a miraculous. Can I count on you to hold true with this mission?” 

Shouta opened his mouth. He immediately wanted to say no or at least to ask more questions. There was a lot of information thrown at him at once, and his head was reeling, trying to sort it all out at once. But, the way Toshinori was looking at him, dead serious as if Shouta was his only hope, made any protest die on his lips. 

“I…”

A deafening crash cut through the sky followed by a loud tremor that shook the floor. Shouta jumped. Out of his bag, Plagg flew out. 

“That does sound good.” Plagg said. He looked around, his bright green eyes falling on Toshinori. “Oh, nice to see you again, Master Toshinori. It’s about time you handed me out.” 

“Now’s not the time, Plagg!” Toshinori cried back. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Come on, kid.” 

“Plagg, claws out.” Aizawa said. Plagg disappeared into his ring. A short transformation later, he was back into his cat outfit from last night. Before he could think, he was running out of the classroom, following the sound of chaos down the halls to the courtyard. 

It didn’t take long to find the problem, a towering humanoid figure that looked as if they were made of rock. Ridged, earthy edges were carved into the skin while the person, a woman it looked like, crashed their mountainous hands into the paved ground. Students around her feet scattered like ants as she made a swipe for them again. 

He couldn’t let that happen. Shouta sent his scarf flying all while praying it would find its mark. It somehow worked, winding around the rocky arm. Shouta tried to stand his ground and pull the arm away. However, he was already feeling his feet slide under him. With a flick of his arm, the mountain lady sent him flying back into the school itself. 

Shouta hit the wall hard before sliding down. He fell unceremoniously to the ground, reeling from the dull pain that radiated through him. The sensation disappeared surprisingly quickly though with a high pitched beep from his ring. 

Shouta looked at his ring. The ring had a cat’s paw print complete with claws and toe beans, all glowing red. The claw on the first toe bean blinked before going out. 

Shouta swallowed. Suddenly, he felt himself knocked off his feet again, thrown several feet away from the school. He watched the sky zip by as he flew before coming to his senses. He managed to throw his scarf and hook a nearby tree, stopping abruptly to throw himself into a pendulum. He clung to the scarf as he swung back and forth. He heard stomping steps approaching though before the mountain lady came back into his sight, stomping straight towards him. 

He needed to do something. He needed to end this before someone got hurt, but what exactly could he do? He was just one person against a literal mountain. How was he supposed to-

The most horrifying scream he’d ever heard ripped through the air. The mountain lady turned towards the source. Another scream ripped out, and then some force seemed to smack the mountain lady in the face. She cried out, stumbling back. Chunks of rock rumbled as they fell down her as she went. They crashed into the ground, picking the school yard with large chunks of grey rock. 

The mountain lady shook it off quickly though. She charged the apparent source at full speed. Another scream sounded, though this one was followed by a grey blur zipping up into the air with incredible force. Shouta watched as the blue cut a flip in the air high above him. He heard a panicked scream. Then watched as their arms wheeled out trying to correct themselves and failing. 

They were going to crash, Shouta concluded with a sick fear in his stomach. That is if the mountainous lady didn’t get him first. That was enough to get Shouta to zip back to his feet and charge for the spot that the blur was going to land at. 

He needed to do something. Maybe, he could use his scarf? No, that would only speed up their fall at best. Or, he could-

He felt the weight crash into him and suddenly he was smacked into the ground. He groaned. 

“Sorry about that.” The weight on him said with a light chuckle.

Another chirp beeped out. Aizawa grimaced. Another claw’s light went out on his ring. Shit. “Are you ok?” The weight stood up. He was in a strange grey suit almost like a daredevil’s with a high popped color. He held up one hand curled around a bright orange megaphone and Shouta caught the ribbed yellow fabric underneath. It almost reminded Shouta of wings from the curved pattern along the edges. 

“Hello?” 

Shouta shook his head, clearing the receding pain from his head. “Doesn’t matter. You have a miraculous?” 

“I guess? Is that want this is?” The guy gestured at his costume. Shouta sighed.

“Whatever. Just try not to kill yourself.” 

Shouta picked him up and ran back into the fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks I do realizes there are some logical inconsistencies with character ages imma just roll with it


End file.
